


Eyebrows

by Nano111Desu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek laughing, Drabble, Eyebrows, Gen, Seriously those eyebrows, That deserves a warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nano111Desu/pseuds/Nano111Desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His eyebrow was judging me. Stupid, judgemental eyebrow. It clearly thought I was insane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in school, so this was created... IDEK.

"I hate you so much right now," I said, "Like, seriously, you just became number one on the list of people I hate." He raised an eyebrow at me but didn't react in any other way. Him and his stupid eyebrows.

"You and your stupid eyebrows." It was mumbled, but of course he heard it anyway. The eyebrow rose even higher. His eyebrow was judging me. Stupid, judgemental eyebrow. It clearly thought I was insane.

"Your eyebrow is judging me! Make it stop right now." And the other eyebrow joined the judgemental party. They were both so high on his forehead now, they almost disappeared into his hairline. No exaggeration.

"I told you to make it stop. Not to let another one join the party." He made a strange sound, like he was choking on something. I gasped.

"You! You are laughing at me, aren't you? How dare you!? You are so dead to me now! So dead, you're a corpse" The choking sound got louder. He was wheezing now as well. He sounded like he was dying.

"Hey, frownybrows. You aren't dying are you?" He quickly shook his head. His body was shaking from the laughter. If it could be called that. I don't think that sound qualified as laughter.

"Okay, that's good. I wouldn't know where to hide your body. And beside, what would I tell your betas? I accidently killed you, by making you laugh? I'm not sure that would get by that well."

"Shut up, Stiles." He wheezed out.

"I don't think you're in any condition to tell me what to do," I grinned, "as a matter of fact, I think, I will just ignore that you ever said anything." He glared at me, but it wasn't all that threatening when he was still making a sound like a dying animal.

"How are you able to look angry, while laughing Mr. Grumpy-pants? That is some serious skills you are flashing right now." His choking sounds (aka laughter) was slowly stopping. Once they had stopped completely, he straightened himself and frowned at me.

"Aww, don't give me that look. It's not like I forced you to laugh. You did that all by youself. Besides, it's healthy to laugh."

"Did that sound healthy to you?" He snarled.

"You just need a little practice. As they say "Practice makes perfect" right?" He just glared. And his eyebrows did a little dance, as if they couldn't decide whether they wanted to frown or be exasperated. 

Seriously... Those eyebrows.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why Stiles hate Derek. Maybe he did something?


End file.
